Rules
|-|General Rules = *Any sexual content on pages and userpages, is in fact allowed, however incredibly explicit images, (such as images that show genitals) is not. Wikia does not allow explicit nudity as an overall rule. Creation Rules, for more about NSFW content *Vandalism and spam isn't alllowed bruh *No discrimination, racism, sexism, or anything of the sort. Y'all should be better than this. *Swearing is allowed. Go nuts. *If you're younger than 13, you will be blocked until your 13th birthday. Please note this is not our rule, it's wikias rule. *Sockpuppetry is forbidden. This means when you create another account to avoid a ban or you create an account to impersonate someone. I'm lookin at you Blooky. *Criticism generally isn't a thing here, unless the creator asks and wants to hear it. But don't post a random review on someone's character for no real reason. |-|Chat Rules = *The general rules apply to the chat as well. |-|Staff Rules = If you're a staff member here, that means I trust you. Nuff said. |-|Creation Rules = Characters General There are almost no limits, on characters here minus a few things. *Characters cannot be "gods" or "immortal". They must be capable of death or dying in some way, even if it is very difficult for it to happen. **Same applies for angels and demons or ghosts. They can be half angel for example though. Death just needs to be possible. **If not, then you can still post these characters for showing them. *Humans are not allowed. This is HTF after all! *While robots aren't technically alive, they are still allowed. Being damaged to the point of being unable to communicate or move counts as "death" for these characters. *Reptiles and birds are A-OK and you can make as many as you like. *Fish, Mythical Creatures, insects, and Dinosaurs are allowed but they must be kept to a minimum. These species are considered unusual to very rare in the Cozy HTF world. Fan Episodes Technically, you can go nuts with fan episodes, but if you want an episode to be more likely to be featured in the official seasons, you should keep these things in mind. *No fankids allowed. They are solely for the Next Gen series. *No overly sexual content. That's for fanfics. You can reference something sexual in an ep as long as it's between an official fanon/fanon couple. *References to alcohol and getting drunk are allowed, but make sure the situation fits the personalities of whatever characters you are using. **Same goes for drug use. *We're gonna leave out topics like abuse, rape, or extreme grief. These topics can make for great fanfiction but not so much for a cartoony episode. *Canon HTF Characters should be kept with the same personality. For example Russell shouldn't be trying to buy disco records, unless there's a specific and believable reason. Images *HTF Style please. Or at least similar. Different style drawings and others can be done for fanart, but episode images need to be in HTF style. *Put effort into it. When editing HTF pieces together, take your time. We don't want weirdly positioned faces or ears that are too close together. *Recoloring; generally this would be a no, but NICELY DONE recolors of THE OFFICIAL SHOW is allowed. Do NOT recolor someone else's artwork, or you WILL be banned. *Referencing a pose is fine, as long as you aren't tracing over it. *NSFW Images are allowed, however there cannot be explicit content. Remember that HTF's have simple bodies anyways. (if there is any nudity, it must fully censored.) **Also try to upload NSFW images late at night, as some might not want to see it. Uploading these types of images in late hours and then editing other pages can help "bury" any NSFW post on the activity page. Fanfiction There are pretty much no limits on fanfiction here, just keep in mind these things. *Please include a warning, if the fanfiction contains sexual content and/or triggering content. **Trigger warning is { { Triggers } } **General sad content warning is { { MoodThing } } **Sexual content warning is { { MatureCont } } *You must ask before using someone's character in your story. Examples Stuff Examples for how certain pages work, or are laid out. Use these as a reference whenever you need them. |-|Character Page(Main)= (NOTE: Character Pages NEED to have a HTF style reference image as the main infobox pic. You can add a tab for your own style, but please make the HTF closer image first.) Info For describing your characters appearance and personality. If they have a backstory, it goes here too. This section can generally be as long as needed since deaths and episodes are listed in a different tab. Occupations To list jobs your character has had throughout the series. *If a character has a set job put it first and add (Every episode they appear in) *Example2 (episode name) Trivia *For other various facts about your character. This section also notes if they have any internet account pages such as Treebook. |-|Character Page(Satistics)= Episodes Staring Featuring Appearances Deaths # Injuries --- Next Gen Episodes Staring Featuring Appearances Next Gen Deaths # Next Gen Injuries |-|Character Gallery= Once a character has more than 3 images they get their own gallery. The gallery is sorted into sections. General Like the title says, these are for general and non-specific images. Episodes Episode "screenshots" that the character appears in. Misc Miscellaneous stuff. Wallpapers, merch, comics etc go here. Memes Yeet. Fan art If someone has drawn your character put it here! Outdated Previous designs go here. Category:Under Construction